Äs Nödt
| obrazek = 300px | rasa = Quincy | urodziny = | wiek = | płeć = Mężczyzna | wzrost = | waga = | grupa krwi = | przynależność = 30px Vandenreich | zawód = Stern Ritter "F" | poprzedni zawód = | zespół = Stern Ritter | poprzedni zespół = | partner = | bazy operacyjne = Baza Vandenreich | krewni = ? | edukacja = | podstawowe umiejętności = Broń duchowa | debiut w mandze = Tom 56, Rozdział 494 | debiut w anime = | debiut w grze wideo = | japoński głos = | angielski głos = | hiszpański głos = }} jest Quincy i należy do grupy Vandenreich w oddziale Stern Ritter. Ma literę "F''" od "''The Fear".Bleach manga; Tom 57, szkice pomiędzy rozdziałami Wygląd Äs wygląda jak postać z horroru. Ma długie czarne, lśniące włosy i pomalowane paznokcie. Jego tęczówka jest czarna, a źrenica biała, co nadaje mu bardzo mroczny i przerażający wygląd. Nosi typowy biały uniform Stern Ritter. Jego twarz od nosa do podbródka zakrywa czarna maska z kolcami. Osobowość Wydaje się być bardzo cichą i spokojną osobą, która dokładnie wykonuje zlecone jej rozkazy. W walce ujawnia również swoją bezwzględność zabijając wielu Shinigami z zimną krwią. Fabuła Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna Po otrzymaniu wezwania od lidera Vandenreich, Äs jak i inni Stern Ritter gromadzą się przy Bramie Słońca, stamtąd podróżuje do Seireitei, aby uczestniczyć w podboju Soul Society.Bleach manga; Rozdział 490, strony 1-3 Po tym jak on i inni tworzą filary niebieskiego ognia''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 494, strona 16-19 i angażują się w walkę z Shinigami, masakrują wszystkich mających niską rangę. Nagle zostaje zaatakowany przez wicekapitana Renjiego Abaraia, jednak jego ataki nie zaskakują jego. Później po przybyciu drugiego członka Stern Ritter, pojawia się kapitan 6. Oddziału, Byakuya Kuchiki.Bleach manga; Rozdział 495, strony 7-10 i 15-18 thumb|left|190px|Äs raniony przez Byakuyę Gdy Äs rusza na nich, kapitan mówi, aby się nie ruszał, po czym kieruje w niego Senbonzakurę. Renji oznajmia, że to na nic, bo ich nie da się zranić. Kuchiki jednak uważa, że to nie możliwe i po chwili udowadnia to raniąc rękę Äsa. Quincy wydaje się przerażony tym faktem. Jego kompan stwierdza, że nie może pozwalać tak łatwo niszczyć swój Blut i rusza na pomoc koledze. Po chwili wpada w pułapkę zastawioną przez Byakuyę. Kuchiki aktywuje swoje Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi, a Nödt używa medalionu by je ukraść.Bleach manga; Rozdział 496, strony 5-8 i 11-17 Po udanej kradzieży, Renji próbuje walczyć z nim przy pomocy swojego Bankai, ale Byakuya go powstrzymuje.Bleach manga; Rozdział 497, strony 1-2, 14-16 Kiedy Byakuya zastanawia się czy te kolce mają w sobie truciznę, Äs pyta czy już w końcu zrozumiał, że to nie jest trucizna, a coś, co dawno temu utracił, gdy stawał się silniejszy. Coś, bez czego ludzie nie mogą przeżyć, a jest to strach. Quincy mówi mu, że przeciętni Shinigami krzyczeli ze strachu tylko po jednym trafieniu, tymczasem Byakuya nadal się opiera. Serca Shinigamich nie były w stanie zablokować szoku, jaki dokonywał w nich strach. Äs tłumaczy dokładniej działanie swoich umiejętności, twierdząc, że po jednym trafieniu dla przeciwników wszystko zamienia się w przerażenie. Każdy oddech, każdy ruch, nawet mrugnięcie oczu wydaje się podejrzane i przerażające. Zadziwia go to, że Byakuya potrafi odeprzeć ten strach samą siłą woli.Bleach manga; Rozdział 501, strony 6-9 thumb|right|190px|Äs pokonuje Byakuyę Äs oznajmia jednak, że prawdziwego strachu nie da się w żaden sposób odeprzeć. Kuchiki rzuca się na oponenta, ten jednak mówi do niego, że jego serce jest właśnie pogrążone w strachu przed Quincym. Äs mówi mu, że strachu nie da się w ominąć, ponieważ jest on instynktowny. Prawdziwy strach nie ma żadnych powodów ani limitów, jest jak horda robaków chodząca po ciele. Byakuya natychmiast wyobraża sobie właśnie taki widok, jednak opiera się mu i próbuje trafić przeciwnika. Äs wylatuje w powietrze i używa skradzionego Bankai aby ostatecznie zniszczyć kapitana.Bleach manga; Rozdział 501, strony 10-17 Kpi z Byakuyi, że ten nie jest w stanie nic zrobić, kiedy z tyłu atakuje go Renji. Zostaje jednak zaatakowany Senbonzakurą Kageyoshi. Byakuya ostatnimi siłami próbuje mu pomóc, ale czeka go dokładnie to samo. Renji postanawia użyć Bankai, ale zostaje zatrzymany przez drugiego Stern Rittera.Bleach manga; Rozdział 502, strony 1-14 Kiedy Wszechkapitan Yamamoto staje twarzą w twarz z liderem wrogiego obozu, Yhwachem, na pomoc przybywają Äs, NaNaNa Najahkoop oraz Bazz-B. Całą trójką rzucają się do ataku, aby zabić starego Shinigami, jednak po chwili zarówno Nödt jak i pozostała dwójka Stern Ritter zostają strawieni przez płomienie Ryūjin Jakki.Bleach manga; Rozdział 506, strony 4-5 i 8 Później, kiedy Yhwach zwołuje zebranie Stern Ritterów, Nödt jest widoczny w tłumie. Podobnie jak pozostali członkowie grupy, jest zaszokowany, kiedy jego władca mianuje Uryū swoim następcą.Bleach manga; Rozdział 543, strony 4-5 Wyposażenie thumb|right|190px|Medalion Äs Medalion Vandenreich: Äs posiada duże, nienazwane urządzenie wielkości dłoni ze znakiem Vandenreich na wierzchu. Po aktywacji, jest w stanie ukraść Bankai znajdujący się w bezpośrednim sąsiedztwie, o czym świadczy zabranie Bankai Byakuyi - Senbonzakura Kageyoshi.Bleach manga; Rozdział 496, strony 14-15 Moce i umiejętności Manipulacja i absorpcja Reishi: Podstawową metodą walki Quincy jest absorpcja Reishi znajdującego się w atmosferze i przekształcanie go w swoją broń. Äs bez problemu tworzy broń duchową i manipuluje cząsteczkami duchowymi.Bleach manga; Rozdział 495, strona 7 Broń duchowa thumb|right|190px|Duchowe kolce przebijające ofiary Strzały z Reishi: Używając swoich mocy Quincy, jest w stanie absorbować cząsteczki duchowe w celu przekształcenia ich w broń. Jego ulubiona broń objawia się w postaci kilku świetlistych kolców, które unoszą się w bliskiej odległości. Są w stanie z łatwością przebić ciało ofiary. * Manipulacja strachem: Prawdziwa moc tych "strzał" nie leży w ofensywnej sile, ale w zdolności do wywoływania nieograniczonego strachu w osobie, którą uderzy. Wystarczy pojedyncza rana aby ofiara zaczęła wątpić we wszystko i straciła zdolność racjonalnego myślenia. Zazwyczaj powoduje to natychmiastową śmierć, jednak osoba o silnej woli jest w stanie się stopniowo oprzeć się działaniu strachu, chociaż i tak wie, że w końcu ulegnie.Bleach manga; Rozdział 501, strony 7-14 Techniki : To specjalna umiejętność Quincy, która sprawia, że Reishi dostaje się do krwi użytkownika, przez co jest wzmocniona obrona jak i atak. * : To defensywna wersja Blut, dzięki której Äs jest w stanie bez problemu przyjąć na siebie atak Zabimaru w formie Shikai.Bleach manga; Rozdział 496, strona 7 Cytaty Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Quincy Kategoria:Vandenreich Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Stern Ritter Kategoria:Postacie tylko z mangi